1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing device, a behavioral synthesis device, a data processing method, and a recording medium that are capable of appropriately processing synthesis constraint information indicating constraints to be intended to fulfill during behavioral synthesis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, behavioral synthesis technology that generates descriptions for a register transfer level from behavioral level (RTL descriptions or RT level descriptions) circuit descriptions (behavioral level descriptions) is well-known as technology for supporting the design of semiconductor integrated circuits such as LSIs and VLSIs. Such behavioral synthesis technology is disclosed, for example, in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2006-285865 (hereinafter, “patent literature 1”).
It is necessary, however, for a circuit designer etc. to prepare information indicating constraints such as a number of configuration elements of a circuit (hereinafter, “synthesis constraint information”) beforehand when behavioral synthesis processing is carried out. Behavioral synthesis processing is carried out based oil constraints indicated by this synthesis constraint information.
Circuit performance (delay time, area etc.) of circuits indicated by an RT level description made in behavioral synthesis processing deteriorates when the synthesis constraint information is not specified appropriately. It is therefore necessary for the circuit designer to make appropriate synthesis constraint information.
However, the production of appropriate synthesis constraint information is difficult for a circuit designer. The first reason for this is because synthesis constraint information to be prepared has to be information compatible with a library including a wide variety of circuit information for circuits that are the target of design. A second reason is because if the behavioral synthesis method applied to the behavioral level description is different, the appropriate synthesis constraint information to be prepared will also be different.
In order to resolve the above situation, it is an object of the present invention to provide a data processing device, a behavioral synthesis device, a data processing method, and a program that are capable of subjecting synthesis constraint information indicating constraints intended to be fulfilled during behavioral synthesis to appropriate processing so as to enable the synthesis of an RT level description giving superior circuit performance.